


Happily Ever After

by KlonoaDreams



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Chie can't deal, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Just gals being pals, Kissing, Romance, They're Hella Gay, Yukiko is a fucking dork, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlonoaDreams/pseuds/KlonoaDreams
Summary: She supposes that not all princes are handsome young men. Sometimes, they're cute girls like Chie. And she's fine with that.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy lmao, guess who got an idea for a one-shot while on the way back from school? Yo!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to the Shin Megami Tensei series, which includes the Persona series, and Atlus!**
> 
> **Warnings for: mentions of self-harm**

Amagi Yukiko likes to think back on the past and laugh. She laughs at the concept of princes and princesses that she admired as a child. Even now, she still admires it—but she doesn't look at it the same way she used to anymore. Not after everything she has been through, on the day she confronted her Shadow.

She recalls the memories she was forced to remember—the very same ones that traumatized her and her friend, Satonaka Chie. Despite how often she's tried to convince herself otherwise, their relationship hasn't been the same since. In their attempts to avoid a repeat of the past, their relationship took such an unhealthy turn, that both she and Chie suffered in silence.

It was honestly a miracle that they've lasted so long without falling apart—it almost did, there's no denying that. Yukiko is not too proud about that, but it's something she has to live with, if she wants to learn from her mistakes in order to avoid making them again. And _ohhh_ , how she wants to avoid making them again…because the idea of being so oblivious to Chie's suffering is something she doesn't want to experience again.

Once was enough, she finds herself thinking as her index finger delicately traces the scars on Chie's right wrist. Some scars are old and faded, but her attention is on the ones that look far too new in comparison. Yukiko finds comfort in the promise Chie made with her—it's a promise Chie has been keeping, as shown from the fact that it's been some time since she last hurt herself.

The cuts are healing nicely, though they'll definitely leave scars—they always do, Chie says, revealing the knowledge she has from experience. It's something she admits with shame, but Yukiko doesn't care—because that's all in the past. This is now, and Yukiko wants to focus on that as she presses soft kisses against Chie's wrists.

Of course, she knows better to ignore the past—it's not something she and Chie should sweep under the rug. They're better than that, which is why they talk more about it, despite how much it hurts. It hurts so much, that it's almost unbearable…that's when Yukiko finds it hurts a lot less when she entwines her fingers together with Chie's. She focuses on the warmth Chie's presence gives off and feels something well up inside her chest.

It's warm and fuzzy and…it feels _nice_ to just hold hands with Chie. It's not a feeling that Yukiko can replicate with anyone else—she experiments out of curiosity and finds that it's just not the same with Yu. She avoids experimenting anymore after that—she finds that it's not worth it, with how awkward things get.

It's never like that with Chie, however. She gets embarrassed so easily, but she doesn't pull away. Instead, she gives Yukiko's hand a gentle, yet hesitant squeeze. Her face lights up with a blush when Yukiko reciprocates the squeeze with one of her own. She burst into a fit of giggles, because it's just so funny to her.

Chie doesn't think it's so funny, but she doesn't say anything because Yukiko is far too gone. She'll have to wait when Yukiko calms down, which might take a while…but Chie finds she doesn't mind. Despite how she acts, Chie likes it when Yukiko laughs. There's something so endearing about it, because Yukiko is being herself—and there's nothing stopping her.

Caught up in her thoughts, Yukiko manages to catch Chie by surprise when she suddenly pulls her in for a hug. Their bodies are pressed so closely together, that Chie can feel every movement Yukiko makes when she laughs. It's strange…but also, rather nice. Just as Chie thinks she can get used to this, Yukiko finally calms down.

"Done laughing, you dork?" Chie tries to make light of the situation.

Yukiko pauses for a moment before a smile forms on her lips. "Hey, Chie—I can feel your heart pounding."

"Y-Yukiko—what the heck?!" For a second time, Yukiko catches Chie by surprise. It's not a comment she expects and a part of her wants to pull away from Yukiko, but Yukiko chooses that moment to gently tighten her hold on Chie.

"It's nice…" Yukiko says. "Hey—do you mind if we stay like this?"

Chie feels like saying no, but chooses not to. Instead, she decides, "Sure."

Time passes slowly with the way they are, pressed together so warmly and comfortably. They've hugged each other many times over the years, but right now, there's something different about this time. Chie doesn't know what it is, but she doesn't care. She feels so safe in Yukiko's arms, that she wants them to stay like this for as long as they can.

Yukiko smiles when she finds Chie has fallen asleep. She almost wants to laugh, but she refrains from doing so. She doesn't want to wake Chie up, even if her legs are starting to fall asleep. It's worth it, honestly, being able to hold Chie like this. She can feel Chie's heartbeat against her chest. It's really nice…because it just reminds her that Chie is alive.

"Thank you for being alive," she whispers, feeling somewhat choked up. She really is so glad that Chie's stuck around this long…and she wants it to stay like that. Soon, she falls asleep and when she and Chie wake up the next day, they're a tangle of limbs.

It's somewhat embarrassing, but Yukiko finds herself laughing. She laughs and laughs, while Chie stares at her friend with bleary eyes. She's not much of a morning person, but for some reason, she finds that she can't get mad. Instead, she laughs, because Yukiko's laughter is especially contagious this morning.

They lean against each other afterwards, taking a moment to enjoy each other's presence. Chie hesitates for a moment when a thought pops up in mind. She considers ignoring it, but doesn't. Her hand closes the small distance between her and Yukiko, fingers entwining with each other afterwards.

"Hey, Chie…" Yukiko's voice is soft.

"Yeah?" Chie says.

"Thank you…" Yukiko gives Chie's hand a gentle squeeze. "For everything…"

Chie feels her face heat up with a blush. She swears her heart just skipped a beat. When she turns to look at Yukiko, she is surprised when a pair of soft lips presses against hers. The world seems to stop for such a brief moment. And then all too suddenly, her face feels like it's on fire, her heart feels like it's about to burst from how fast it's beating.

An incoherent string of words leaves her mouth as she struggles to comprehend what had just happened. Upon hearing Yukiko's laughter, Chie covers her face with both hands.

"D-D-Don't l-look at me…" she stutters.

Yukiko smiles softly at Chie. Very gently, she pulls Chie's hands off her face and presses her forehead against hers. "It's okay, Chie…there's no need to be shy!"

"You're so embarrassing!" Chie wonders if the reason that Yukiko is like this is because of the ungodly amount of shoujo manga she's read over the years. It certainly feels like she's playing out a scene she's seen in one of them.

"You're so cute, you know…" Yukiko means it with all her heart. "Hey Chie…"

"Hmm…?" Chie tries to avert her eyes, but she finds herself staring into Yukiko's eyes.

"I love you." Yukiko's face burns brightly with a blush that stands out so much on her pale skin. Heat radiates from her face like fire as she places a small kiss on Chie's nose. "I love your nose…"

Chie has never been a fan of the heat, especially after obtaining her Persona. But she finds that she doesn't particularly mind if it's like this. She smiles so widely, her cheeks hurt. There's something so comforting about the way Yukiko places kisses on her wrists.

"Your scars…" she says so softly, thumbs gently rubbing circles over Chie's scars. "Everything about you—about the way you exist—I love. I just want you to know that…"

"Pfft, did you get that off a shoujo manga?" Chie can't help but ask.

Yukiko blinks twice and giggles. "Maaaybe…but I mean it."

"I know you do, ya big goofball…" Chie laughs. "I guess that's what I love about you, too…hey, do you mind if we—"

Yukiko cuts Chie off with another kiss on the lips. When they pull apart this time, Chie doesn't hide her face. She laughs as tears well up in her eyes and says, "Thank you."

"It's nothing," Yukiko says. She's happy with the way things are. It's not anything she had ever expected to happen, as someone who grew up reading fairytales. She supposes that not all princes are handsome young men. Sometimes, they're cute girls like Chie.

And she's fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I know I haven't updated _Façade_ in a while and like, shit hit the fan super hard for me when it came to life. Lost like two friends within the span of five months (one to suicide, another to a car accident), failed a class, but other than that, I'm still kicking it! Yeah…seriously though, I apologize for the lack of updates, so have this super gay one-shot set in the _Façade_ universe involving my two favorite gal pals, Chie and Yukiko.
> 
> By the by, in case you haven't figured it out by now, for those who have been keeping track of Façade before I took everything down to edit chapters (you can find the link to the original copy of the 800+ monstrosity [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B70yr9M0SNgheld3Qzc5N1oxMFk/view)), Yukiko/Chie is a thing. Yeah…they're one of the set pairings for _Façade_ , so everything about them in that fic? More than just gals being pals…that was always intended for them because Yukiko/Chie is an OTP of mine.
> 
> So I guess this kinda counts as a spoiler? But honestly, they were meant to be the first of the couples in that fic to become a thing—that was also planned. But then I decided to edit all of _Façade_ , so…yeah, that'll be a while. Again, have this one-shot on me as an apology and good gods, I'm just fucking HAPPY to actually FINISH a fic, because holy crap. After ALL these years, I have FINALLY finished a fic. It's a one-shot, yes, BUT LET ME HAVE THIS OKAY?!
> 
> Honestly, I was expecting my FFXV fanfic to be the one I finished first, but lmao, then I got into such a mood on the way back from class today, that I JUST had to write about Chie and Yukiko.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, because god damn, I sure had fun writing about these two girlfriends. See you in a different fic, everyone!


End file.
